


Luzifer's Comfort

by Voltai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love, Multi, panic-attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltai/pseuds/Voltai
Summary: Luzifer comforts you during a panic-attack.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot. Author apologizes for his English.

You stand in the big hall.

The demons are whispering bad things against you to each other. They give you disgusting stares. 

It somehow is too much, you can't cooperate with that and fear raises over you.

You spot Luzifer at the end of the hall, talking to some demons. 

You can feel how the fear keeps rising up, so you quickly run straight towards him.

"Luzifer!", you say, he looks straight at you.

As soon as you reach him you immediately collapse into his arms, crying. Even some screams break out of your mouth, your body starts to shake.

"Beloved!", Luzifer says shocked, his eyes are widen. He immediately teleports you with him into his bedroom. 

There he lifts you up in his arms, he carries you to the bed, he lies down with you in his arms and slowly swings with you from the right to the left and then back to the right, keeping this rhythm. 

It helps but it is just too much you cry and cry. Luzifer keeps going, he cuddles intenesly with you and keeps on shielding you. 

"I protect you. I protect you. I protect you. My beloved I am here." His words help and you still cry, he holds you stronger and goes on. 

After two whole hours you are still crying. Not as much as in the beginning though, but still.

Luzifer is still holding you tight, pressed closely against him and he is still cuddling you. This helps definitely. 

His hand caresses up and down over your cheek, he notices that you cry less and your breath slowly starts to relax.

Luzifer captures your mouth in a kiss, he points to the table so that you know he's not going away. He kisses all over your face, then he slowly raises up, he walks to the table.

He grabs a cup and does some movements with his fingers and the colour of the cup changes into your favourite one. 

He immediately comes back to you and puts you back in his tight embrace. 

"We will make it through it, beloved. Always." he says and you press yourself tighter against him. 

He hands the cup over into your hands. "Here, beloved. Drink this, please. Can you do that for me?" 

You slowly nod, you grab the cup but you are still too shaky, so Luzifer positions his hands on top of your little ones and guides the cup towards your mouth. 

"Drink everything of it, beloved," he says. 

You do. You don't know what this is but you trust Luzifer. You finish and he lets the cup disappear. 

"What is this Luzifer?" you say and look up at him with a little smile.

"My beloved, it is tea. I let it cool down for you so that it is not too hot when you drink it. It is a special one to be more clearer. Valerian. Valerian root tea to be exact." 

Luzifer keeps cuddling you and caresses all over your body. 

"Thank you Luzifer. It tastes okay." 

"I once read that maybe this kind might ease. It might not go away but it should reduce the amount of the panic. Beloved, I am going to make sure that you drink this three times a day from now on. It might support you. But of course my cuddles are helping as well, I am going to cuddle you always when this happens."

"Thank you so much Luzifer."

"Not for that, I love you."

"I love you too." 

He kisses you deeply and you slowly fall asleep in his arms. "My strong human." Luzifer compliments you and watches over you while you sleep.


	2. Another Panic-Attack

Luzifer is having a discussion with some female angels.

They know you, because Luzifer and you are a couple, and he loves you above everything.

Luzifer tells you every morning, that you can come to him no matter what he is doing, and no matter what is going on. He is always there for you.

The day has been going quite good so far, and now Luzifer is doing his tasks.

The tea helps a little bit, but it happens still.

You are walking. You can suddenly feel that a new panic attack is straight ahead, "Oh no. Not now," you whisper.

You quickly start to run to the door, where the discussion is taking place. The demons are staring strangely at you, because you are running so fast.

"Luzifer!" you yell, you don't know what to do, you almost start to cry because you start to panic slightly.

You touch the nub of the door, this panic attack today is really strong, you have to even scream a bit and you manage to open the door.

Luzifer turns his head towards you, the angels go quiet immediately as his attention is only on you.

"Beloved," Luzifer says and approaches you in a fast walk.

You start to sob and you almost drop down to the ground.

He kisses you on your mouth, he holds you, supports you with his strong arms, and then he lifts you up in his embrace. 

You achieve to put your arms around him, "Hold unto me, my beloved. Be close to me," he says to you and you nod as you bury your face into him.

He walks back to the female angels, with you in his tight embrace. Your body suddenly starts to tremble because the panic attack is so heavy.

"I haven't seen my beloved tremble, have you?" The angels just shrug with their shoulders.

"My [y/n] is more important to me. You will visit me on another day," he says to the female angels, they say politely, "Yes Luzifer. Just as you wish." 

And then Luzifer walks out with you, and carries you straight into the bedroom of you both.

He locks the door and changes with you to the bed, where he holds you in his lap, "Come close to me, my beloved."

You sub so massively into him, and Luzifer holds you with such a strength, he looks down at you and kisses over your head.

Your trembling stops.

His embrace tightens with every minute, he protects you. 

"No harm is coming upon you, my [y/n], my beloved," Luzifer assures you.

"I am with you, and I am watching over you," he says to you and you nod with a little smile. 

"I love you," Luzifer says to you.

"I love you too," you say. You can talk again, because he is watching over you so good!

Luzifer then kisses you slow, on your mouth, and tender, also adding his tongue, for long hours, you kiss with him. It is very affectionate and with such a strong love, and it helps you to calm down.

His tongue licks careful over yours with every time the lips of both of you move open, and that in a constant rhythm.

This is the longest, and slowest kiss you both share.

"It works," you whisper when Luzifer stares deeply into your eyes, filled with protection for you, he strokes over your body and kisses you again, slow, and also emotional.

Then you fall asleep on him, with a smile, the panic attack is gone, and Luzifer stares at you with a smile too, "You are so brave, my beloved. I am so proud of you," he says to you. He guards your sleep.

Luzifer is still the best help.


End file.
